


I love everything you do

by SirMuffinTheDestroyer (FrenchiestfryLaffayette)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), ADHD, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Body Dysphoria, Break Up, Canon-Typical Violence, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Depression, Everyone Is Gay, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Heavy Drinking, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, I AM SORRY, I promise it’s happier than it sounds, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kinky, M/M, Major Depression, Making Out, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Other, Overdose, Overworking, PTSD, Painful Break Up, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Polyamory, Sad with a Happy Ending, Schizophrenia, Screaming, Self-Harm, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Snipers name is Mic Mundy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Triggers, demoman is ace, getting crunk, lots of feels, medic is a bit of a masochist, mild eating disorder, pyro only has pyrovision if he doesn't take his meds, sad break up, soldier ain't the smartest, soldier is a lovable idiot, spy is dating scouts mom, spy is trying, suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchiestfryLaffayette/pseuds/SirMuffinTheDestroyer
Summary: Follow our couples as they cope with past issues, mental illnesses, and growing as individuals. each chapter is like its own story, but they all kind of tie together in the end.Note i will put what things might be trigging in each chapter. i will try to update as frequently as possible.





	1. Morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medic finds one of his partners in the bathroom after a frisky night, but something is definitely wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have a mild talk of self-harm scars, previous sex, and past abuse/rape. Please read with caution. It will not be super detailed or graphic but it's still there.

Ludwig groaned softly as he woke up. The light from the bathroom streaming into the bedroom where the medic lay with his two...no one lover. he noticed the spot, where his boyfriend should be laying, was empty and it sent him into a silent tizzy. He rushed out of bed, carefully so as not to wake his other partner Heavy, and invoke his sleep filled wrath. He carefully tiptoed into the bathroom to hear the shower running with his boyfriend sitting at the bottom of the tub. His blonde hair covering his face as water sloshed onto him, green eyes staring numbly ahead. "Liebling? " the medic whispered softly as he knelt next to the tub "Are you ok?" The blonde turned to him, face blank, but he quickly smiled "yeah... I'm fine." he chuckled smiling sheepishly " just started to hurt in the hips ya know?" 

Medic stared deep into his eyes. The normal sparkly green eyes were now dull and lifeless looking, Mark smiled but it held no happiness. Medic grimaced slightly before standing " Can I join you?" The younger male looked dumbly at the medic before nodding and began standing. Ludwig smiled and put a hand on Marks' shoulder. " You can stay seated liebe." The younger of the two pressed his back against Ludwigs once he was situated in the tub. The two sat in relative silence, the only sounds to be heard were that of the shower and the loud snoring of the Russian man in the next room, till Mark broke the silence. "Je suis dégoûtant, n'est-ce pas?" Medic understood enough French to get the gist of what the small young blonde was saying. He could feel Mark shudderings breath against his chest as he started to cry. He gently pulled Mark close and petted his hair, shushing him softly he listened as he began sobbing, trying his hardest to make sense of the pushed out french pouring out of his mouth. 

 

"Pourquoi je ne peux pas être normal comme tout le monde?Pourquoi dois-je être un monstre comme ça?" he gestured to the scars on his wrists and thighs. the thin red lines taunting him angrily and the hickeys left by lovers reminded him too much of bruises long since healed and gone, much like the man who left them. He shuddered as he felt phantom pains in his chest, the pain in his hips was real but it wasn't from him, no, it was from his loving boyfriends. The same boyfriends that put up with his trauma and childish whining. "Je suis désolé.Je suis désolé.Je suis désolé.Je suis désolé.Je suis désolé." Medic could only whisper kind words in German and rubbed his back. He sighed deeply, what was he to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> german-  
> Liebling-darling  
> liebe-love   
> french-  
> Je suis dégoûtant, n'est-ce pas?- I'm disgusting, aren't I?  
> Pourquoi je ne peux pas être normal comme tout le monde?Pourquoi dois-je être un monstre comme ça?-Why can not I be normal like everyone? Why do I have to be a monster like this?  
> Je suis désolé.- I'm Sorry
> 
>  
> 
> sorry the first chapter is sad and short. I wrote this instead of sleeping and its my first work in this fandom...oh yeah Mark is my tf2 o.c. he is a skilled fighter and he uses smoke grenades and bombs.


	2. Dino Nuggets and BONK!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scout makes Dino nuggets and it brings nostalgia to certain team members

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to bad here. Talks of abandonment, innacurate times of when the Dino nugget was invented, Sniper/Scout.  
> Jeez I need to write more

Scout grabbed the spatula, unstuck the nuggets from the foil lining on the pan and tried to fit as many as he could onto the plate. Dropping the spatula onto the counter next to the oven, he went over to the fridge, grabbed a can of BONK!, grabbed some ketchup and sat down on the battered couch in the rec room. Placing his Nuggets on the coffee table he opened his BONK! taking a long sip and turned on the T.V.He grinned as Sniper plopped down onto the couch next to him “Wot’cha watching?” Scout snuggled into his side “Scooby-Doo.” Scout munched on a Dino nugget watching the tv intently.  
He failed to see Sniper smile at him, but he did notice sniper pulling him closer into his side. Usually Sniper wasn’t for pda and snuggling,but for Jeremy he’d do anything. “So can I ‘ave some?” Sniper pointed to the nuggets. Scout nodded his head and Sniper picked up the nugget and munched on it “Ya know these were my favorite when I was a kid. My oldest brother Thomas would make these for me as an after school snack.” He smiled fondly at the memory reaching for another nugget “Then one day came home from school only to find him not there. He hightailed out of the house once he hit 18.” His smile faltered “And just like my dad once he was gone, he didn’t want nothin’ to do wit us.” Sniper frowned pulling Scout closer “O’m sorry. Sounds rough.” Scout didn’t reply only stared at his shoes. “Mic are you ever going to leave me?” Sniper smiled and kissed the top of his head “Nevah’ you’re stuck with me!” Scout grinned and setteled himself onto snipers lap,burying his head in his neck. “Good”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t fucking write accents Jesus Christ. I would really love suggestions for who and what to write next! Leave your comments and Kudos below! Thanks Martians


End file.
